An Unusual Game
by Candyfairey
Summary: <html><head></head>Isabelle and Oswald are brought together under the worst of circumstances. She is moving to a new, strange city under the urging of her uncle while the young Oswald is figuring out his own path. She stands up for him, something no one has ever done, and he uncharacteristically decides to help her. They may end up saving one another and discover something neither of them expected.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so ever since the second episode of Gotham, where this fic starts, this idea has been swirling around in my head and I've been unable to shake it. This MAY turn out to be a dark fic, especially with the darkness in the show but we'll see. This is a romance between Oswald Cobblepot and an OC. Anyways, please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham, only my OC.**

**Also I accidentally came across this song about two years ago and then it was in one of the promos for Gotham and it really just works so well I've decided to use it for the fic too.**

**Playlist:**

**A Perfect Circle-Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums**

**Alice in Chains-Rooster**

Chapter 1

"Love is an unusual game. There are either two winners or none."-Unknown

It was early morning and still dark, the full moon bright and the only source of light. It was cold and there were no stars in the sky, something she noticed when she stepped out of the diner earlier.

Now her legs and lungs were burning, the cold air searing her lungs with every quick intake of breath as she ran. She couldn't hear the slap of her scuffed up Chucks on the pavement every second, or feel the smack of the end of her ponytail and cross-body bag as they hit her back with every step, nor could she feel the cold sweat that was accumulating on her back and seeping into her sweater.

She had dropped her cell in panic back at the diner. Now she thought of every scenario: she could dive to the side of the road and hide in the grass, she could keep going despite the fact that she could tell the adrenaline in her veins was dying down, she could just stop and scream at the top of her lungs for help but there wasn't a single light around.

Her energy was starting to fail her but she pushed herself. Seconds later headlights and the roar of an engine were behind her and she pounded forward, forcing her legs to go as fast as she could despite the fact that they were starting to feel heavier with every step. She leaned forward automatically, an innate instinct of survival to help prey escape their predators.

She cried out as she heard the vehicle behind her close in and come to a stop. She barely heard the two young men get out and hit the pavement as they closed in on her over the pounding in her ears. Instead of crying out when a hand grabbed her shoulder she spun around, fist flying and searching for contact but it didn't come. The guy that grabbed her had her hand in his, blocking the blow. He shoved her to the ground and held her down, getting on top of her to keep her still as the other one slowly walked towards them.

She tried to scream but the guy on top of her covered her mouth with his hand. She squirmed beneath him, trying to kick or get her hands free to hit or to bite his fingers. The other one reached them and grabbed her legs holding them together and keeping her from kicking him in the face as he tied them. He came around to where she could see him and the guy on top of her was holding her hands together as the other guy tied them as well. The guy got off of her and he grabbed her under her shoulders while the other grabbed her feet and they started towards the vehicle. She squirmed and tried to get loose, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to run. If she could show them that she wasn't going easily maybe they would let her go but despite her hopes they put her in the back seat and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so thank you guys for the follows/favorites/reviews! You guys are awesome and thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Please review! I want to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.**

**Playlist: Alkaline Trio-Help Me**

Chapter 2

She wasn't sure how long they'd been driving when they came upon a young, ragged looking man with an awkward walk. It looked like his right leg was broken or at least sprained as he dragged it with every step. The man put his hand up, trying to get a ride as they passed. The guy that was driving, the one who had tied her feet and hands, slowed down.

Her brow furrowed and she wondered what they were doing. Were they going to mess with this poor guy too?

"Hey, let's have some fun with this dude," the guy in the passenger seat suggested.

The other guy laughed, "Yeah sure," as he slowed down the car.

When the guy reached out to open the door with a smile of relief on his face they sped up only to stop again.

She couldn't help it. "Stop!" she yelled. It was the first thing she'd said all morning. "Leave him alone." Her face was serious and a well-placed mask concealed her fear.

The driver looked over his shoulder at her. "You shut your mouth."

She looked to her right, watching the young disheveled man as he walked towards them again. He had the door open this time but they took off again, laughing. She could see the annoyed look on the young man's face and she hoped he would just give up and try to get another ride since he looked like he'd been through enough.

They stopped again, telling him to come on. The young man came forward and this time they didn't speed up. She bit her lip as she watched him climb in. When he shut the door he didn't look at her at first. She noticed how sickly pale he looked and how his skin had a grey pallor to it and with him he carried a cloud of stench.

"Thank you so much you guys, truly. I'm very grateful. I've been waiting for hours."

"No kidding, you look like you crawled out of a cemetery."

It was then that he noticed her. He looked surprised as he looked first to her hands then her feet. There was dry, crusted blood around her wrists where she'd been trying in vain to get out of the ropes tying them together.

"Ugh, what's going on here guys?" he said, lighthearted as he looked between her two kidnappers, a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh nothing just going to have a little fun with that pretty lady right there," the driver answered.

"Only when the boss is through with her though," the other guy interjected. "Isn't that right Miss Gordon?" He winked at her and her stomach churned.

The hitchhiker looked at her, as if he was seeing her in a new light. Was she related to Jim Gordon, the very man that had spared his life? He wondered if he should do something since technically he did owe Mr. Gordon although if he did nothing how would he even know Oswald had been there in the first place. If Mr. Gordon did find out though, he couldn't look to him for any kind of favor or trust on Mr. Gordon's part in the future.

"You're welcome to join us," one of them said. "No offense but uh, you don't exactly look like the kind of guy that gets laid often." He and his friend laughed like he'd just said the funniest thing ever.

As the hitchhiker looked at her he saw her glare at the guy sitting in the seat in front of him. "Hey you smell like you crawled out of a cemetery too. Open a window back there."

She watched as the guy sprayed the man sitting next to her in the face with air freshener as he rolled down the window, "there you go."

Once again, as it had been accustom to doing over the years, her mouth opened of what seemed like its own accord. "Stop it!" she yelled as the man coughed and the others laughed.

"What did we tell you?" the guy said before reaching back and slapping her across the face.

The hitchhiker looked at her again seeing a red mark blooming on her cheek but what he saw in her eyes surprised him. Here was a young girl in her early twenties tied up by these two guys who were planning on doing he knew exactly what, although he didn't know exactly who or what for. He couldn't help but smirk as she was glaring daggers at the guy who'd just hit her. There wasn't an ounce of fear in her eyes or posture. She sat up straight, shoulders back, head high. She didn't even bother to rub her cheek. She probably didn't even realize what she was doing but something about her, about the rage behind her eyes kept his glued to her for another moment.

He looked ahead again easily going from the calculating young man that looked at her to the pleasant, almost unassuming gentleman. "Yes thank you. Forgive me I am somewhat disheveled. A temporary setback I assure you."

The guy that hit her passed him a beer.

"Thank you so much."

She watched as he took a swig, involuntarily licking her lips and suddenly realizing how thirsty she was.

"What the hell happened to you anyhow?"

'Oh like you care,' she thought.

"It was my own fault. Foolish arrogance led me astray. But I learned my lessons. I'll be back, stronger and smarter than ever." He glanced at her again as if by looking at her he could figure what to do with this new information that she was possibly related to Mr. Gordon.

"Good luck with that bro."

"Here I am riding around in a lovely truck sharing an ice cold beer with my new friends. My luck's already turned right?"

She didn't believe a word of it but she watched as they toasted their drinks.

"Dude anyone ever tell you that when you walk you look just like a penguin," the guy laughed not realizing in the slightest what she could now see on the young man's face.

Immediately she saw his smile fall, his face harden and his eyes go hard and cold. "No. Nobody's ever told me that."

Once again she spoke up. "That is not funny!"

The hitchhiker stared at her for what felt like the hundredth time. When the guy who had just insulted him turned around to face her, intent on hitting her again a blur met her vision as the guy next to her smashed his bottle against her side of the vehicle sending glass and beer shattering and spilling over her lap. She watched in silent horror as he jammed the broken end of the bottle in to the guy's neck and the driver started to scream.

**AN: So I don't think that guy really deserved that bottle to the neck in the episode, I mean they were total douchebags, but, I mean hey it's Cobblepot you know? So now there is definitely a reason for him deserving that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much for the follows/favorites/reviews! Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.**

**Playlist:**

**The Animals-House of the Rising Sun**

Chapter 3

As the guy was bleeding out, she sat in silence, pressed against her seat as she wondered what this guy was going to do next. Screaming wouldn't be in her best interest as much as she wanted to do just that.

He leaned over the seat, closer to her and held the broken bottle to the driver's neck. "Pull over," he demanded.

The driver did as he was told.

"Put the car in park and stay where you are."

His voice was menacing, no longer the happy, hopeful voice from moments before.

She sat in silence, in fear, but refused to let it show as he smashed the rest of the bottle onto the driver's head, watching as he passed out. He rummaged through the driver's pockets, finding a knife. He turned to her and cut the ropes from her hands, then her legs. She watched his face and tried to get her breathing back to normal.

He looked up at her as he concealed the knife in a pocket. "You're not afraid of me," he stated. "Or at least you're just trying to hide your fear."

"You haven't done anything to harm me. In fact you probably just saved me." She was surprised she could even get the words out.

"Well, I'm no superhero," he joked. "I need you to help me with them," he tilted his head towards the front seat and before she could answer he continued. "If you try to run I will kill you."

She nodded, again hiding her fear.

After they got the guys in the back seat he changed his bloody shirt with the driver's cleaner ones as she got into the passenger seat like he told her to.

When they were moving he introduced himself as if everything was perfectly fine. "I'm Oswald by the way," he said, smiling. "Oswald Cobblepot."

"Isabelle Gordon," she said observing him closely. There's something not quite right about his smile but at the same time she couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice to meet you Isabelle. I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience but I really had no choice. You see, much like you, I'm in a bit of a predicament myself."

"So all of that you were saying about a temporary setback and being your fault and how you'll be back better than ever wasn't exactly just conversation," she said. She didn't want to upset this guy who had seemed so harmless before but she couldn't help asking "Are you going to let me go?"

"Yes all of that is true but I'm afraid I can't let you go. You've just seen me murder a young man and kidnap another. You could go to the authorities and I can't have that." He still had that smile on.

"I won't. You just saved me so I owe you one. I won't say or do anything, I'll forget all about it. I promise," she said, careful not to beg, only reason. Begging would only show weakness.

"I ugh couldn't help but notice your bracelet there. A dove?" he said, changing the subject.

She touched the charm hanging from her bracelet. "Yeah it's my favorite animal. They, um, stand for devotion, purity, peace, sacrifice…"

He interrupted her "care, compassion. Yes I know. I have quite the knowledge on birds. I grew up with them as pets."

"I had one too. Well, sort of. A dove would come to my window. He'd sit on the windowsill and when I opened the window he'd just sit there. So one day I stuck my hand out, you know like Snow White or something and he hopped on my finger, just like that." She had no idea why she was telling him this but if it kept his mind on other things that didn't involve killing her she would continue the conversation as much as possible.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He just stopped showing up. I was pretty heartbroken over it so my uncle gave me this bracelet."

"I tended to many birds growing up. They are truly majestic creatures."

She smiled but then her smile faltered. "What do you really plan to do with me?"

"Honestly I'm still working that out but for now you will do as I say. Do as I say and you'll be fine."

She nodded and as she looked back to the road she saw the diner where she'd eaten coming up. "Can you stop at the diner? I mean if I'm going with you I'd like to have my stuff. I don't have much, just a duffle bag and a backpack. I can see my car. It's that silver lemon."

"I'll pull up and grab your stuff but if you run…"

"You'll kill me."

"You learn fast. That's good."

After the quick stop at the diner they kept on going until he turned on a gravel road at the last minute where she could see a for rent sign on a trailer.

He pulled into the driveway and as he slowed the car he looked at her. "If you so much as hint at anything amiss I will kill you and that gentleman."

She nodded.

He rolled down the window. "Excuse me sir," he said before getting out.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Man you guys are awesome! I am so glad that you are enjoying this story! So please continue to review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.**

**Playlist:**

**Bad Company-Bad Company**

**David Gilmour-There's No Way Out of Here**

Chapter 4

She sat on the couch like he told her to after she helped him get the driver into the trailer and into the closet. They'd wait until it was dark to bury the other guy. She watched as he dumped the contents of her bags onto the floor.

She jumped up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just taking precautions and being sure you don't have a weapon of some kind," he replied as he kneeled down and started to fling clothes and books about on the floor.

She sat back down against the cushions and folded her arms over her chest. Once he was satisfied he put her stuff back and threw her bags to the side.

She stood to face him. "So now what? How long are we going to be here?"

"However long I choose. I suggest you get cozy."

"Okay what about food? I haven't eaten in hours and I'm pretty sure you haven't either."

"We'll get provisions tonight."

"What about him?" she gestured towards the guy duct taped and sitting in the closet. She didn't feel bad for him in the slightest.

"I'll knock him out. He won't get loose. Trust me."

~O.o~

Later they'd disposed of the passenger's body as planned and they drove out closer to the small town where they found a small grocery store.

She'd watched as Oswald knocked the young man out with a frying pan he'd found in a cabinet before they left. Now they were back and while Oswald checked on his hostage, well she supposed his other hostage, she un-sacked the groceries that they'd bought with the cash Oswald confiscated from the two guys. He watched her like a hawk in the store, wrapping his arm around hers most of the time so it appeared to others they were a couple. He assured her he had that knife at the ready if she tried to say anything to anyone.

"So tuna sandwiches for dinner?" she said.

"Well you did say you can make quite the tuna salad."

She laughed. "Tuna sandwiches it is."

~O.o~

She sat an arm's length away from him as they sat on the floor eating their dinner. He was pointing out people from the various newspapers and magazines he'd stolen from the store. She hadn't even realized he stole any until he started spreading them out in front of him.

"So you think Mooney's the one who sent those guys after me?" she asked him.

"I think it's highly likely but we'll get him to tell us for sure."

She nodded and took a bite from her sandwich.

"Would you like to help me get it out of him?" he asked.

She was frightened at the hopeful look in his eyes as he asked her that. "Um, no that's okay. That seems to be more your area." She avoided his gaze, where she had been oddly comfortable moments before, now she was unnerved by him.

He chuckled. "Yes I suppose so but he deserves it after treating a young lady like that. You would enjoy it I assure you."

"I don't think so," she answered, still avoiding his gaze.

He shrugged and ate the last bit of his sandwich. "Your choice."

~O.o~

She came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. The driver still hadn't woken up so Oswald was busying himself with cutting out pictures and clippings from the newspapers and magazines and compiling them in a collage on the ceiling.

"Wow. That's, um, quite the piece of artwork you've got going here," she commented, coming up beside him.

"Yes, yes it is." He turned to her. "I was thinking you can take the bed."

"That's okay, you're taller than me. You can have it," she said, not wanting to upset him in any way.

He turned to her and pushed her so she landed on the couch with him leaning over her. "When a gentleman offers you the more comfortable option you should accept it instead of insulting his chivalry. You will take the bed."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You think I'll try to make a break for it."

He nodded.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll take the bed. Can you get away from me please? And you should take my advice as well and take a shower." She quickly followed up "And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

He stood up straight. "I'll take one later."

She got up from the couch. "You also look like you could use some shut eye." She went into the small bedroom at the other end of the trailer and tossed the towel onto the floor before climbing in bed and under the covers. She woke up some time later when she heard the water running from the bathroom which was next to the bedroom. She was so tired from the recent events that she just sighed and rolled over quickly falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The response to this fic has been amazing! Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, follow and favorite. So here's another chapter for you guys! Please review and enjoy!**

**Playlist:**

**Scars on 45-Loudest Alarm**

**Paramore-I Caught Myself**

**MS MR-Hurricane**

Chapter 5

The next morning after getting out of bed she saw Oswald asleep on the sofa. He was covered with a blanket and his feet were hanging off the end. He was snoring softly and she was unable to keep from smiling, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He looked so innocent, not like the man that had killed one person and kidnapped two more. She wondered what caused him to turn into the kind of person that would kill someone simply for an insult that compared him to an animal. She realized that he piqued her interest. There's more to him and she was suddenly overcome with the determination to find out.

Instead of making breakfast she opted to read a book so she wouldn't wake him. An hour into Robert Louis Stevenson's _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ Oswald spoke, pulling her out of the end of the story.

"That's an interesting read," he said, yawning.

She smiled, trying not to giggle at his hair which was currently sticking up in multiple directions. For a killer he could look pretty harmless at times which worked to his advantage and made him all the more dangerous. "Yes have you read it?"

He nodded. "It's one of my favorites."

"Really?"

He nodded again and she smiled. She was doing a lot of that lately, something she didn't fail to notice. Despite the fact that her instincts were screaming at her to run she didn't ignore the other part of her that was somehow drawn to him. It made her uncomfortable as she watched him.

"Well now that you're up I can make breakfast. Are eggs and bacon okay with you?" she asked as she stood up, finally looking away from him.

"Yes that's fine."

As she was making their breakfast she watched as he opened the closet door revealing a very much awake young man. He ripped the duct tape from the guy's mouth, the guy wincing.

"Who sent you after her?" Oswald pointed to Isabelle.

"Uh, uh, if I tell you will you let me go?" the guy asked looking back and forth between Oswald and Isabelle.

Oswald laughed. "Oh I think we can come to some sort of agreement." His lie was smooth and Isabelle almost believed it herself.

"Uh, it was a, a Falcone."

Isabelle watched Oswald carefully, getting that he knew the name from the change she saw on his face.

"What did he want? Where were you taking her?"

"We were taking her to meet someone higher up. Look man we're just bottom feeders okay? I don't know why just that she's the niece of some new cop in town. We were supposed to go with the guys after we met up. If we did as we were told we'd get a reward you know?" He got his explanation out fast, breathing heavily.

Isabelle stepped forward slowly, not wanting to get too close to him. "So were you really going to do those things to me?"

Oswald hit the guy after a second, the smack loud in the small trailer. "Answer her."

The guy shook his head. "No! No I swear! We were just saying that stuff to scare you! I swear! We were forbidden from doing anything like that! I swear!"

Oswald pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "This is yours isn't it?"

The guy nodded.

Oswald looked to Isabelle as she scrambled the eggs in a bowl. "How much do you think his mommy dearest would pay for her precious son?" He grinned, showing his yellowed teeth.

"I have no idea," she said, pouring the eggs into the pan and adding some shredded cheddar cheese.

"Let's say ten thousand? But first we'll have to send her proof," Oswald explained.

Isabelle was finishing up breakfast, glancing at Oswald and the guy that had kidnapped her. Oswald held the phone in one hand as the guy repeated what he told him to into the camera.

"Good job! Excellent," Oswald beamed as he ended the recording and replaced the tape over the guy's mouth. He shut the closet door and pocketed the phone.

"Well I have worked up quite the appetite," he smiled at Isabelle as she set two plates of food down on the table.

"Did you send it?" she asked, sitting down.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is wait."

"So what will we do in the mean time?"

"Tell me more about yourself." The way he said it left no room for argument so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well I was on my way to Gotham. I just got my Veterinarian Technician degree. My uncle insisted I move in with him and his fiancé until I get a job and can afford my own place."

"So you like birds and are a vet tech? What else."

"Um, I prefer pets to people I suppose. I like to read and I love music, but I mean that's the majority of society you know? I'm not very interesting. What about you?"

He sat back, chewing thoughtfully before he spoke. "I agree with that, pets to people I mean. I've never actually had friends that weren't birds. I was bullied a lot." He let the last bit slip out and was suddenly uncomfortable with telling more about himself than he meant to. He was usually careful with his words but with Isabelle he let his guard down easily and he didn't like that at all.

"That's awful. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

She bit her lip. "Is that why the penguin thing got to you so easily?"

He nodded.

"You shouldn't let it bother you so much. I mean who the hell cares what others say about you?"

"I'm glad it's so easy for you."

She sighed. "That's not what I meant. I mean if you let it bother you so much and you let it affect you you're just giving them power over you."

He leaned over the table getting in her face. "No one has power over me. Not anymore. It's going to be my time soon."

"Why do you take offense to every other thing I say? You're like a teenager." She regretted it the second she said it.

"Why am I even talking to you? I should just put you in the closet with him." He smirked at the fear that came to her eyes. "You shouldn't let me get to you so easily Miss Gordon. You're giving me power over you."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You know you guys are amazing! Thank you again for the follows/favorites and reviews! And thank you to my guest readers including Cee, Eva and Steph! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham**

**Playlist:**

**Dio-The Man Who Would Be King**

Chapter 6

It was afternoon and Oswald lay on the floor staring up at his collage while Isabelle lay on the couch on her stomach reading Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_.

"Oswald," she started, setting her book down and leaning over the couch to look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" he answered without looking at her.

"We can't stay here for long. If those guys were supposed to take me to Falcone and they haven't shown up someone will come looking."

He sat up and looked at her as she bit her lip in worry, something he noticed she did quite a bit. "Yes and if they do I'll take care of it." He reached out slowly as if he was going to touch her but then dropped his arm. "I like you Isabelle. You don't look at me like I'm below you, like I'm a loser. I've decided that I won't kill you and in fact I intend to keep you safe even when we get back to Gotham."

Isabelle was shocked and it showed. She cleared her throat. "Oswald I don't look at you in those ways because that's not who you are. You're not a loser. Anyone can look at you and see the intelligence behind those blue eyes. I understand. You are so much more than what people think."

Oswald watched her face carefully wondering if she was just trying to butter him up but he could see she was being honest. His emotions were going back and forth as he looked at her. No one had ever said such kind things to him, with the exception of his mother. He worried about how clearly she seemed to be able to see him but he shook it off as the phone rang.

Oswald jumped up, fumbling for it on the table in a mess of empty sardine cans. Isabelle sat up.

"Hello."

"Yes this is he."

"Well I'm looking at your son right now and it doesn't look good."

"Madame I assure you your son is not trying to trick you. No he will die a horrible death unless he," he was cut off.

"No, no, no really truly he isn't joking. I'm not joking. I will poke his eyeballs out and," he was cut off again as Isabelle pulled her legs up onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees and watched him as he paced back and forth. Suddenly she was reminded of just how dangerous he is when moments before she had been so comfortable being so close to him.

"How can you say that? You saw the video I sent I'm not lying," he chuckled and gestured his hands in disbelief. "Madame, Madame calm yourself. If ten thousand is too much I'm sure we can. Hello? Hello?"

She watched as he ended the call from his end and turned to look at the driver. "Well that's disappointing." He walked towards his hostage. "She didn't believe me. You must be quite the scamp," he chuckled again, smiling and landed a blow on the guys face. He proceeded to take out his frustrations with the failed negotiation on the guy, landing blow after blow on him.

Finally Isabelle stood up.

"Oswald," she moved closer. "Oswald that's enough!" She put a hand on his back as he straightened up and looked at her.

"Really? You're going to defend him?"

She took a step back at the menacing look he gave her. "You can't very well get money for a hostage if he's dead can you?" She noticed his bloody hand which was cut in several places from the heavy blows. "Look at your hand, come here." He didn't argue as she pulled him to the dinette and made him sit down. She grabbed a first aid kit from under the kitchen sink and sat down next to him, gingerly setting his hand in her lap. His breathing, which she thought was calming down, picked up again and she noticed he trembled a little.

She looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Are you okay Oswald?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just frustrated."

She cleaned the cuts carefully. "You shouldn't have tried to go down on the ransom."

"What? Ahh," he hissed as the alcohol met his cuts.

"Sorry," she said, lifting his hand up to blow on the cut. "Any pro isn't going to negotiate a ransom. Especially one as low as ten thousand. It makes you seem flighty, like you don't really mean business."

He jerked his hand from her in irritation but she grabbed it, setting it back down in her lap and moved on to the next cut, once again blowing on it after applying the alcohol.

"Oh I mean business. Someone must not have been the ideal child."

"Are any of us?" she joked.

"Oh my mother loves me very much."

Isabelle glanced up at him and cleared her throat. She finished up, wrapping his hand in gauze and taping it. "That should do it."

"Thank you Isabelle."

"No problem," she said, avoiding his gaze.

~O.o~

Later Oswald went into town to see if her car was still at the diner. She would need it to get back to Gotham. Isabelle fell asleep on the couch while he was gone and she stirred when she heard a noise. Opening her eyes she saw the driver leaning over her, sans duct tape.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Two chapters for you guys today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.**

**Playlist:**

**Love and Death-Chemicals**

**Chevelle-The Red**

**Lorde-Glory and Gore**

**James Vincent McMorrow-Ghosts**

Chapter 7

She tried to get up but he shoved her down and climbed over her, pressing his hand over her mouth and holding her down. He leaned down, pressing his lips to her ear and she squirmed.

"Guess what? All those things I said I'd do to you? Well I wasn't lying."

Her eyes widened in fear and she squirmed even more trying to get him off of her. He put more of his weight on her and placed a finger to his lips, warning her not to scream. He removed his hand from her mouth and reached down in between them and unbuttoned her jeans.

She moved and bit his ear and he cried out, grabbing it. She took the lapse and punched him in the nose, ignoring the immediate pain in her hand as she pushed him off of her and ran for the bedroom. She was almost there when he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"Now come on, would you really want that penguin over me?"

She spotted the knife that Oswald used to peel an apple earlier and she punched him again in the nose.

She grabbed the knife off the counter just as he put his hands on her again. He shoved her onto the floor and once again had his weight on her. The knife was in her hand, but her hand was being pressed to the ground with his arm but he hadn't noticed it.

He leaned down and kissed her and once again reached a hand between them, the hand that held her arm down. She plunged the knife into his chest.

She watched as his eyes widened and he brought a hand to his chest before collapsing on top of her.

She cried out as she felt the warmth of his blood flow onto her hand and her. She pushed with all of her strength until she was able to get him off of her.

Knife still clutched in her hand she scooted backwards until she hit the wall.

She was still sitting there, eyes wide and arms wrapped around her legs, when Oswald came back.

"Isabelle. You're in luck. Your car was towed but don't worry I…" Oswald froze.

"Isabelle?"

She didn't look at him instead staring at the dead guy on the floor in front of her, the guy she killed. She'd been unable to look away.

She looked up as Oswald, who was now kneeling in front of her took the knife from her. "Isabelle what happened?" he asked in the gentlest voice he'd used yet.

"I…I fell asleep."

"And he got out," Oswald filled in.

She nodded. "I woke up and he was standing over me…he…he was going to…I had to…I'm sorry." Now she was crying.

"No, no it's okay," he said as he sat down and pulled her against him. "It's alright. You're in shock but you're safe now." His face showed nothing but anger. If she hadn't killed him he certainly would have.

At first he was hesitant not knowing how to comfort someone. He awkwardly put an arm around her.

They sat like for a while until Isabelle spoke. "I'm sorry Oswald." She moved out of his grip and looked at him, her eyes red and the skin around them puffy, her face flushed.

He chuckled. "You don't have to apologize. I was going to have to get rid of him anyway."

Isabelle rested against him again, pressing her face into his chest. Again he felt awkward, unsure of what to do.

She jerked away. "I killed someone."

"It's really not that bad, trust me."

She stood up. "Well yeah maybe for you but you kill people for insulting you! You're a psycho!" She threw her hands in the air then ran them through her hair as she paced. After a minute she stopped and turned back to Oswald. "I didn't mean that."

He stood up. "You're still in a bit of shock. After a moment he asked, "Do you think you can help me with him?"

~O.o~

After the driver and any evidence were disposed of Isabelle took a shower while Oswald made grilled cheese sandwiches but she refused hers and went straight to bed. After tossing and turning for a while she sat up. When Oswald stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered she spoke.

"Oswald?" she called as she sat up.

He came to the door of the bedroom. "Yes? Did you decide you want the grilled cheese after all?" he smiled.

She bit her lip before answering. "It was pretty cold last night."

"It was," he acceded.

"Can you…will you sleep in the bed with me tonight?"

Oswald stuttered and she couldn't see the blush that rose to his face. "I..uh…I do..I don't think that's a…"

"Please?"

He saw the desperate look in her eyes and the fear that usually gave him pleasure to see on others but not, he suddenly realized, on her. He nodded.

After he turned off the lights he slowly climbed into the bed next to her.

The tension between them was thick as they lay on opposite ends of the bed.

Isabelle moved closer to him. "I'm sorry for the psycho part," she whispered.

He turned onto his side to face her. "It's alright. How…" his throat was thick. This was the closest he'd ever been to a girl and his heart was pounding and he really wasn't sure how he felt about it all. "How are you feeling?" he finally got out.

She moved closer to him so her forehead was pressed against his chest. "I'm okay. It happened. It's over. Goodnight Oswald."

"Goodnight Isabelle," he said, hoping she couldn't hear the pounding of his heart. He was sure she could though. He lay there and listened to her breathing slow. When his pulse finally calmed down and he was sure she was asleep he put an arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the rosemary scent of her shampoo and finally falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all soooo much for the follows/favorites/reviews! Thank you to all of my Guest reviewers! I'm unable to PM you to thank you so I will thank you here! Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

**Playlists:**

**Of Monsters and Men-Silhouettes**

**The Yardbirds-Turn Into Earth**

Chapter 8

Isabelle woke in the middle of the night. She was gasping as she sat up and clutched her chest.

"Isabelle," Oswald whispered as he sat up as well.

She fell back onto the bed. "It's nothing just a little nightmare."

"What happened?"

"What do you think? I was on the couch and he was on top of me, nothing different than before, but that same fear was there. Then I was on the floor and stabbed him. My mind is just replaying it." She sighed and rolled over to face him, running a hand through her hair. "Thank you for sleeping with me tonight Oswald, for keeping me company. I know this may sound ridiculous but I do feel safe with you. You won't hurt me."

Oswald laughed nervously. "You're welcome. I must admit I don't have much experience with this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Isabelle asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

Oswald was glad there was barely any light in the small bedroom so she couldn't see the red from the heat he felt in his cheeks. "Well I mean sharing a bed with a beautiful young lady," he said, stumbling over the words a little.

Isabelle giggled and his smile fell.

"I'm not laughing at you," she reached for one of his hands and, to his amazement, slowly entwined her fingers with his. "I'm flattered and I'm not used to that." From the look on his face she continued "Oswald calm down I'm just…" A thought suddenly came to mind. She took in his racing heart, his embarrassment, "Oswald have you ever been kissed?"

His eyes widened. "Wha…what? Of course loads of times."

"Liar," She bit her lip. "Close your eyes."

"I..I," he started as she leaned down bringing her face closer to his.

"If you don't want me to just tell me," she said pausing and waiting for an answer.

He froze with the proximity of her face to his as her warm sweet breath hit his face. He didn't think his heart could beat any faster but what he didn't notice was that hers was beating just as fast.

When he didn't answer she took it as a yes and closed the gap between them. The kiss was gentle, soft and short. She pulled back and he gasped a little, eyes wide as he stared at her.

She lay down again and with her face in his side and their hands still entwined they fell asleep again.

~O.o~

The next morning they barely spoke to each other as they gathered their things. Isabelle didn't want to admit it but she didn't want to separate just yet. She was still determined find out more about him.

Oswald drove them to the impound lot where he used the last of the stolen cash to get her car out. Oswald dumped the truck and she drove to the bus depot.

"Well I guess this is it Miss Gordon. I must say I was pleasantly surprised when I stumbled upon you."

"Thank you for not, you know, killing me Oswald," she smiled. "And for last night."

He nodded and as he put his hand on the door handle she spoke up, "Will I see you again?"

The range of emotions that flitted across his face gave her a lump in her throat as she waited for his answer. He looked happy and disappointed at the same time. "I don't know." He was glad she'd said that even though such a sentiment was entirely new to him. Yes, he wanted to see her again but he had no idea when or even if that was a good idea. She could hold him back but he wanted to stick to his word when it came to her.

She sighed. "I understand. Just be careful Oswald okay?" she said, eyes pleading.

"I can't make those kinds of promises," he admitted honestly.

She leaned over the console and placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes closed for a second from the contact, reveling in the feel of her warm lips against his skin but in a second the sensation was gone.

"Isabelle you can't tell your uncle about any of this."

"I won't. I promise."

"You can't mention my name either and be careful. If Falcone wants you, you have to be very careful."

She was going to ask why, why she couldn't mention his name, but thought better of it. She knew there was still a lot he hadn't told her and maybe it was better if she didn't know that much at least for the moment. "Okay."

"Bye Isabelle."

"Bye Oswald."

She watched him go but didn't stay to see whether or not he looked back. He did.

~O.o~

"Jim!" Barbara's face beamed as she yelled for her fiancé with her arms around Isabelle. "Isabelle's here!"

"Isabelle!?" She could hear him coming as Barbara let go and she stepped inside the apartment and set her bags down. "Hey there's my Izzy! Where the hell have you been?" Jim asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry Uncle Jim, car trouble," she explained, which technically wasn't a lie. She had been separated from hers after all.

"Well why didn't you call me?" he asked as he moved to get her bags.

"I lost my phone and the phone at the mechanics wasn't working," something else which wasn't entirely false.

Jim stared at her for a moment and she could he wasn't sure if he believed her or not when he smiled. "Well you're here now and you're safe. I'll show you your room."

She followed him to a small bedroom off to the side and down a hallway.

"Bathrooms at the end of the hall," he said. "And uh," he leaned in as if to whisper, "Barbara's been dying to go shopping so you can get some things to make you feel more at home."

"I heard that," Barbara said as she came around the corner. She smiled, "But he's right and he hates shopping so I've really been missing out lately."

Isabelle smiled back. "That's okay, the room's great, thank you. You don't have to go through any trouble."

"Nonsense," Barbara said, shaking that notion off. "We'll go tomorrow morning, maybe meet up with Jim for lunch?" She looked to Jim, smiling.

Jim nodded, "Yeah sure, sounds great." He hugged Isabelle again. "I'm glad you're here Izzy."

They went shopping the next morning as promised. Isabelle got a few clothes and books and on Barbara's insistence a piece of art that she'd found Isabelle staring at in the window of a studio.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Barbara asked her as they sat inside a little Italian place, Bamonte's. "I'm sure Barbara. It's plenty. Thank you."

"I don't quite get why you like that painting. It's a bit dark isn't it?"

I don't think so," Isabelle said. The painting was too big to take with them so it would have to be delivered. It was made up of blacks, grays, blues and white. The blues are what stood out to Isabelle the most. When she saw it she was immediately reminded of Oswald's eyes and of himself. There was a dark, lean figure in the painting, with dark hair, but his features were hidden except for the blue eyes. The same blue hues spread out behind him, surrounding him and fading into the white then grays and then blacks. If you stood back far enough and squinted the image as a whole almost looked like an eye.

"Ugh," Barbara put down her phone. "Your uncle's tied up with work so he won't be meeting us." She smiled. "Another time I guess. You'll get used to it."

"Does that happen a lot?" Isabelle asked feeling bad for Barbara, seeing how disappointed she was.

Barbara sighed. "It's okay. He's doing great. He caught the Wayne's killer his first case."

"Who are the Wayne's?" Isabelle asked completely unaware that Oswald Cobblepot was currently watching her through the glass that separated the kitchen from the dining area as he washed dishes.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay wow you guys are amazing! Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favorites! Thank you to my guest reviewers who I am unable to PM my thanks to. Also updates may be slowing down a bit with five weeks left in the semester and seven papers I have to write, plus one to edit before the final draft. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

**Playlist:**

**Mutemath-Spotlight (Twilight Mix)**

**Sea Wolf-You're A Wolf**

**The Pixies-Where Is My Mind**

Chapter 9

"Well Miss Gordon, I'm in need of someone to serve drinks. Tell me," the woman said, leaning forward. "Are you related to a James Gordon?"

Isabelle had been expecting this question. "Yes ma'am. He's my uncle."

Miss. Mooney's ridiculously white teeth showed like a predator's as she smiled. "Well now I'll be honest I usually hire young men for this job but I like you and this place could use an adorable thing like yourself. The men will pay some good tips to a sweetheart like you. Congrats Miss Gordon you've got the job."

"Thank you so much Miss Mooney," Isabelle smiled, genuinely pleased.

"Of course dear." She snapped her fingers and a man came over to their table immediately.

"Yes Miss. Mooney?"

"I need Miss Gordon fitted for a uniform immediately. Have my tailor brought in would you? She needs a skirt and it needs to be short, but not too short," She warned him with the wave of a finger. "She's much too innocent for that but the shirt and blazer need to be fitted, very. Oh and heels, definitely heels. Patent black should do, four inches. It needs to be on her doorstep tomorrow morning."

He nodded towards Mooney and motioned for Isabelle to follow him.

~O.o~

That night Isabelle was on her way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She got there just before Barbara and when she opened it she was quick on her feet hiding her shock and ignoring the knowing smile Oswald wore. What was he doing here? Did he not tell her to not mention him?

Barbara spoke up as Isabelle moved to the side. "Jim it's for you."

"Hello Jim, old friend."

Isabelle watched as her uncle got up, his eyes betraying the shock he was trying to hide.

"You must be Barbara."

"Yes, come in," Barbara said as Isabelle moved back a little more, carefully watching Oswald and her uncle's face.

"James hi," Oswald said before giving his hand to Barbara to shake. "I'm Peter. Peter…Humboldt. Lovely to meet you at last you're even more beautiful than I imagined."

"Shush," she laughed, flattered.

Isabelle couldn't help the smirk that came to her face, Oswald was smooth, at least for him he was. He turned to her.

"Oh and who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"I'm his niece, Isabelle. It's nice to meet you Peter." She had to hand it to him. He was impeccable in his suit. He looked much better than the Oswald she'd dropped off at the bus station. The air about him was different too somehow, as if he almost commanded the room despite his small frame and unassuming smile.

"Yes nice to meet you, Peter. I never get to meet any of Jim's friends 'cause he never tells me anything," Barbara said smiling.

"Mm men," Oswald said.

"Don't I know. Would you like a drink?"

Oswald was accepting the offer when Jim finally spoke up. "No uh he's a work friend it's a work thing."

"I'm just recently back in Gotham and I had an idea to pop by out of the blue but now is clearly not a good time."

"I'll walk you out."

After they left Isabelle spoke, "Barbara I need to get something from my car, that's what I was heading to," she lied.

"Okay, hurry back."

Isabelle tailed her uncle and Oswald out back and hid, listening and watching. She watched Oswald run off and as he was just about to pass her she reached out and grabbed his shoulder, startling him. He wobbled a little, losing his balance but managed to grab her shoulders and shove her up against the wall on the right side of the alley. He let go when he realized it was her.

"Oswald!" she flung her arms around him causing him to lose his balance again.

He lightly wrapped his arms around her for a second, resting his hands on her back. He was surprised be her enthusiasm at seeing him again. It was a response he was not at all used to, but he liked it and decided he could get used to it.

"What were you thinking? You told me not to mention you. What was that about he wished he'd killed you?" Isabelle asked.

"He was supposed to but only pretended to. That's why I was walking down that road that day."

She took a step back, pulling her arms from around him. "So you knew who I was all along? That's how you know my uncle. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if I could trust you," he lied smoothly, still conflicted about how much he should tell her.

She moved closer to him again. "You can trust me Oswald," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his dark bangs. "What have you been up to?"

"I got a job."

"That's great I did too! Where?"

"Bamonte's. You?"

"I ate there with Barbara the other day."

"I know. I saw you. You were quite the distraction from my work if I may say so. Where are you working?"

She bit her lip and looked away before she spoke, "I kind of work for Fish Mooney starting tomorrow."

"What!?" He gently placed his fingers on her chin and turned her face so she would look at him. "Isabelle what are you doing? Mooney doesn't just fire people you know. You can't mess up."

"I'm just..."

"It doesn't matter. Don't get close to her. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you said she works under Falcone and Falcone wants me right plus you said Mooney wants to take Falcone out. So I'm going to find out why exactly he wants me and maybe I can help you too. Mooney knows exactly who I am and I doubt she'll hand me over to Falcone. It would be to her benefit to use me as a pawn against him right?"

Oswald was furious. He was still confused about his feelings for her as well. On the one hand he was angry she was doing something so dangerous, getting involved in a world she had no idea about, but on the other if she could help him along the way why should he stop her? "You don't know what you're getting into," he warned. "You shouldn't be anyone's pawn. You shouldn't have anything to do with any of this."

"I'll be okay and it's too late now anyway. I'm in it. Look I have to get back. I told Barbara I was getting something from my car." After a moment of hesitation she kissed him. This time was a bit different as he kissed her back, timidly moving his lips against hers, unsure of his movements. She could tell he was nervous and she pulled back.

"I'm glad I decided to pay your uncle a visit," he admitted while smiling down at her. She was a few inches shorter than him even with his messed up leg and that knowledge gave him a bit of a confidence boost.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

He smiled. "I'll be sure of it. Goodnight Isabelle."

"Goodnight Oswald."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay so I'm stretching the timeline of the episodes in this fic so I can have Oswald and Isabelle get closer. I've had this plotted out for months and can finally get down to it. I know exactly how I'm going to do this up until the mid-season finale. Anyway thank you guys for reading/reviewing/following and favoriting! Enjoy and please review! There are so many other great Gotham Oswald/OC fics out there so thank you for taking the time to read mine!**

**Playlist:**

**Fever Ray-The Wolf (I chose this song because obviously Mooney's a wolf and Oswald is definitely a wolf in sheep's clothing and it just works well for me as well as for the overall feel of the fic so far).**

**Madeline Follin-Only Lovers Left Alive OST-Funnel of Love**

**The Boxer Rebellion-Diamonds**

**Blue Foundation-Eyes on Fire**

**The Eagles-Life in the Fast Lane**

**St. Vincent-The Antidote**

**Bassnectar-Calling From Above**

Chapter 10

Isabelle's first evening at work went smoothly. She learned the ropes quickly and Miss Mooney was more than pleased to have James Gordon's niece under her vigilant eyes.

After Isabelle finished helping clean up the bar she pulled on her trench coat and swapped her heels for her Chucks.

Miss Mooney called her over to the table she was sitting at.

"Yes Miss Mooney?"

"Have a seat dear," Fish smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good Miss Mooney, thank you for asking."

"Of course sweetheart. You did great today. You're a quick learner, I like that. Now tell me do you know who a Carmine Falcone is?" She took a sip of wine from her glass, peering over it at Isabelle.

"Um, no ma'am I don't. Should I?" she responded.

"Oh I really didn't expect you to but I will tell you that he has an interest in you."

"Why?" Isabelle asked, feigning ignorance easily.

"Now you don't worry about that but if he comes in you are to hide. I don't care if that means sitting behind the bar for an hour, you don't come out until someone tells you to. Do you understand?"

Isabelle kept a confused look on her face as she nodded. She knew Falcone wasn't someone to mess with from what Oswald had told her back in that trailer.

Fish smiled. "Good girl. Now don't you worry, Momma's gonna' look out for you. Just be careful out there, you never know who you can trust in this city, if anyone."

"My uncle told me something similar the other night."

"Well your uncle is a smart man. Does he ever talk about his work?"

"No ma'am not really."

Mooney looked skeptical but then she smiled. "You look tired, I'll let you go. Be careful, I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Alright Miss Mooney, goodnight," she said before rising from her chair.

"Goodnight dear."

~O.o~

The next few nights went the same, work went smoothly and she was careful to keep an eye out and her hearing sharp for any helpful information.

After the usual dinner with Jim and Barbara and a hot shower Isabelle lay in bed listening to the same song over and over as she thought of Oswald. It had been a few days since the encounter in the alley and she couldn't help but wonder when she'd see him again. She kept going from thinking about him to thinking about how ridiculous it was for her to be thinking about and even the fact that she kissed someone she really barely knew. There was something about Oswald Cobblepot that drew her in, like a moth to a flame, or perhaps it was that she knew he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. He could go from killing someone to being the most proper and polite gentleman there was. He was a bit like her feelings, one second she couldn't wait to see him again but then the next her head screamed at her to dispose of such thoughts for good. He was bad which meant he was bad for her. There was a chance she could get hurt, emotionally and physically. She couldn't help it and being too tired to read she fell asleep thinking about him.

After breakfast the next morning she decided to go to the Gotham library and apply for a library card. She dressed, donning her plain black flats and her black faux leather jacket over her clothes. She didn't carry her purse in Gotham, instead keeping a small wallet and what little she needed tucked inside her jacket. It was best not to show potential muggers she had anything for them to steal as she walked down the street.

She was unaware that Oswald Cobblepot had spotted her as she walked down the street and was now following her. As she was about to cross the street he appeared by her side.

"Good morning Isabelle," he said.

She jumped, heart racing. "Oswald," she hissed. "What the hell?"

He chuckled. "My apologies and that sort of language is unbecoming if I may be so bold."

Isabelle raised a brow at him as they stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the library. She turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

He gently took hold of her arm and pulled her to the side. "I saw you and thought I would," he paused, looking around. "I thought I would, well, you said you wanted to see me again and I thought perhaps I should take you out for dinner?"

"Oswald Cobblepot," she whispered, "are you asking me out on a date?"

His cheeks were pink and she smiled at the adorable picture before her. He was truly nervous as he pulled at his tie and answered "yes. I am."

"I'd love to go to dinner with you," she smiled.

His face brightened immensely. "I'll be at your door at seven. Please dress formally," he said before taking her hand at the last minute and placing a kiss on top of it.

This time Isabelle blushed and she nodded.

She watched as he went off down the sidewalk, dragging his foot, until she couldn't see him anymore. She took a moment to herself in front of the library because her heart was still racing, whether that was from Oswald's surprise appearance across the street or just Oswald himself she wasn't sure.

~O.o~

She spent the rest of that day reading from her pile of library books. She'd managed to get the night off from Mooney's. She figured the only reason Fish was letting her take the night off was because she was Gordon's niece and Falcone's interest in her.

"Knock, knock."

Isabelle looked up from her book to see Barbara standing in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey, so shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Peter? I can help."

"Yeah, he'll be hear in about an hour. I don't have a dress though, I was hoping…"

"I've got one. Come on, follow me."

Isabelle did just that, looking around as they entered Barbara and Gordon's bedroom. She sat on the chair in front of Barbara's vanity and watched as Barbara rummage around in her closet.

"Aha! This should fit."

Barbara turned around, a dark purple dress in her hands. "Come on, try it on."

Isabelle took into the bathroom. Barbara was right, it was perfect. The silk was soft against her skin. It had a sweetheart neckline with one inch wide straps on the shoulders. The length was perfect too, not too long but not too short, stopping just below her knees.

She stepped out of the bathroom and couldn't help but smile at the look on Barbara's face. "Oh it is perfect. You look beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"Okay how about shoes?"

"Well I'll just wear my heels from work," Isabelle told her.

Barbara nodded. "You know I don't know why they make you wear heels at a café. Wouldn't flats be more comfortable at least."

Isabelle just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, let me do your hair. Sit," Barbara commanded.

Isabelle sat back down on the chair at the vanity.

Barbara went to work, pulling a brush through Isabelle's hair. "So are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Peter Humboldt huh? How did that happen?"

"We just ran into each other today on the street. He remembered seeing me and just asked me out." Technically it wasn't a lie. That's exactly what happened.

"Well Jim told me you didn't do much dating at college so I'm glad you're branching out some."

"Yeah, me too."

"There," Barbara said. She'd pulled Isabelle's long dark hair up into elegant bun and had left a few strands on either side of Isabelle's face free. "All done."

"Thank you Barbara."

"No problem. How about your make-up?"

"I'll do it but thanks."

Ten minutes to seven Isabelle slipped on her heels and sprayed a spritz of her perfume. She did one turn in the mirror as the doorbell rang.

She left her room to see her uncle answering the door. "Peter? What are you doing here?" he asked, voice strained.

"I'm here to pick up Isabelle."

"Isabelle?" he turned to look at her, realization setting in as she walked up to them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh Jim, leave her alone. Let her have some fun," Barbara said.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Isabelle asked, part of her hoping he'd admit that he knew exactly who Peter was to her and Barbara so she could quit lying to them but the other half worried he would do just that.

Jim sighed. "Fine. You can go. Be back by eleven though." He looked pointedly at Oswald.

"I promise sir. Don't worry, she'll be safe with me."

The look that came across Jim's face after Oswald's words had Isabelle rushing out the door. "Bye, see you guys later," she waved before shutting the door.

She let out a breath as she looked at Oswald. Once again he was dressed impeccably.

"You look great Oswald, very handsome," she said as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh I am nothing compared to you this evening. You are the most beautiful young lady I have ever had the honor of setting eyes on," he complimented her, his nervousness showing through in his voice.

Isabelle blushed profusely and looked down, "thank you."

After dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Gotham, which was also at the opposite end of the city from Mooney's, they were walking down the street. Oswald had chosen to sit in one of the darker booths near the back of the restaurant, being careful not to be seen by anyone that might come into the restaurant who may recognize him.

They walked down the street, Isabelle's arm hooked in Oswald's, who was being gentlemen as ever. They could hear music thumping; getting louder the further down the street they went. Isabelle could see they were nearing the entrance to a club.

"You know I have never been in a club like that before," Oswald said.

"I did once," Isabelle said.

Suddenly she grabbed his hand in hers, surprising him, and walked ahead pulling him along with her.

"Isabelle what are you doing?" he asked.

"Let's go in."

"Wh-what?"

"Well you haven't been to one and when I did go to one it wasn't the best experience so let's go together."

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Don't worry Oswald I'm not much of a dancer but I'm in a particularly good mood tonight and I'm not ready to say goodbye to you just yet this evening either."

Oswald didn't know what to say to that. A girl had never said anything like that to him before, much less wanted to go to a club with him. She wasn't ready to say goodnight to him and she wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted the same.

"Wait," she said, stopping abruptly and turning to face him. "Take off your jacket and your vest."

Oswald took a step back. "What?"

"You can't go into a club wearing a full suit like this."

"Oh," he relaxed a little and slowly did as she said. "How's this?"

"The tie too."

He took it off folding it over his arm with his jacket and vest. Isabelle reached up slowly and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. "Okay much better."

Oswald smiled, his heart beating in anticipation of the prospect of dancing with Isabelle within mere minutes.

There was a short line so they didn't have to wait long. Isabelle made her way to the bar and took Oswald's garments from his arm. "Excuse me," she said to the male bartender. "Could I set these down under here?" she asked, pointing to a shelf underneath the bar.

"Sure thing sweetheart," he smiled at her and took the clothes from her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Um," she bit her lip. "Two tequila shots please."

He nodded, smiling at her.

They took in the club. When they entered Oswald immediately noted the smell of cigarettes and other substances clashing with the perfumes and the colognes that the patrons wore. The red lights that flashed on and off gave the place a sort of weird ambiance as he looked around.

"Thank you," Oswald said as they sat down. "For making sure my clothes are taken care of."

"Of course."

They downed the shots and Isabelle asked for another. After they downed those she got off the bar stool and grabbed Oswald's hand.

He followed her out into the throng of gyrating bodies. Instead of backing up against him like a lot of the other young ladies seemed to be doing with their men she faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her face close to his. He placed his hands on her waist and swayed to the rhythm of the song with her.

"Thanks for asking me out tonight Oswald. I'm having a great time!" she yelled over the music.

"It's my pleasure I assure you. Although I wasn't expecting this part," he chuckled.

"Well neither was I," she said careful to keep some space between them.

Oswald was feeling absolutely elated. It was a combination of the alcohol in his system from the shots and the wine from the restaurant and the atmosphere in the club but mostly because of Isabelle. He could smell her perfume, a light floral, fruity scent with a hint of vanilla. She was intoxicating, he thought, as he pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled her scent, pulling her closer.

He figured he did what he did next because of his senses being overwhelmed, her scent, and her arms around him, how she felt in his arms and just the elated feeling he was having. He stared at her for a moment, the pulsing red lights illuminating the light sheen of sweat on her shoulders and collarbone. Her hair was coming undone; more tendrils falling down to frame her face and brush her shoulders and back. She was beautiful to him, the most precious thing he'd ever held in his arms and she would be his. Together they would rise in Gotham, be revered and feared. He would give her everything. He surprised her by leaning down and initiating a kiss. He was more enthusiastic than the last one they'd shared, taking control as he pulled her against him. When they broke apart their breathing was elevated.


End file.
